<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Break My Heart, LoverBoy by Derpy_is_awesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524210">Don’t Break My Heart, LoverBoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome'>Derpy_is_awesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LoverBoy Blue, With A Heart of Flames [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I don’t think so, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Self-indulgent fluff, They love each other, do I need more tags, gay dorks, just saying, klance, makeout, some spice, spicy kisses, swear on my life, there will be a separate piece for sum smut, this is all fluff no angst I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance kiss.</p>
<p>Things get a little hot.</p>
<p>They love each other.</p>
<p>Nothing will ever change that now that they’ve gotten this far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LoverBoy Blue, With A Heart of Flames [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Break My Heart, LoverBoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure fluff and some mild spice I promise.</p>
<p>Rating is because of the mild jalepeño levels</p>
<p>Enjoy &lt;3<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You gonna break my heart, lover boy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The voice was quiet, shy, and Lance felt his eyes flicker to the source, who was staring down at where his and Lance’s hands were linked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was late at night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dark in the room they were in, a small</span>
  <span class="s1"> previously abandoned room that looked out at the stars. It was the place Lance always went when he needed time alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then it became their space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Together, he and Lance filled it with blankets and pillows they found in other old rooms and it became their spot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Right now it was dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The room was cold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Lance felt infinite amounts of warmth blooming throughout his body as he swallows dryly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His voice a whisper, he shakes his head and says quietly, “God, I hope not.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The hand wrapped firmly around his own squeezes once, and Lance doesn’t hesitate to squeeze back, letting out a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Beside him, long locks of dark hair fall past the other as he keeps his head down for a moment, black locks of his surprisingly soft hair falling past his face and concealing it from Lance’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Promise?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That beautiful face tilted up and Lance’s breath hitches as violet eyes met his, wary but filled with anticipation, hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lance would forever hate himself if he were to be the cause of that hope going away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He took a moment to stare, feeling himself lean closer, eyes going half-lidded as he bit his lip, watching as violet eyes flicked down to follow the movement before returning to lock with his ocean blue gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then, their lips brushing and Lance’s eyes fluttering completely closed, he breaths out between himself and Keith, “Cross my heart and hope to die.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He pressed forward to close the remaining distance, letting out a sigh of relief as his lips met Keith’s in a tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He made a noise of content as Keith pushed closer, head tilting and lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. Lance blinked open his eyes halfway to let himself look, feeling a pleasure burn within him as he traced Keith’s features, the soft curve of his lashes, the slight crease of his brows that showed a type of gentle determination, as if Keith wanted to contribute to the kiss in just the right way so it went perfectly. Lance’s eyes followed the sharp line of Keith’s jaw and he let his hand come up to trace it delicately, mouth opening eagerly to indulge Keith’s prodding tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lance moves his other hand to the back of Keith’s neck, cupping the warm skin lightly with his palm and carding his fingers through Keith’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The hand at Keith’s jaw trailed down, pressing at Keith’s pulse for two moments before trailing to his Adam’s apple, feeling it bob under his touch with a swelling of satisfaction mixing with the burning pleasure in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Keith’s hands were traveling up and down Lance’s spine and holding his waist lightly, the Cuban shivering pleasantly with a groan pressing past their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The soft moment turned harsher, more intimate, and Lance relished the feeling of Keith lightly nipping at his bottom lip before pressing his tongue back into Lance’s mouth, exploring and prodding and Lance did not mind one bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The grip at his waist tightened a tad and Lance let out another encouraging groan, hoping to push Keith forward with a helpful shove.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Keith silently obliged and Lance closed his eyes again, the fingers in Keith’s hair tugging harshly and Lance was exhilarated when the action drew a low groan from the red paladin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Blood pumping with adrenaline, Lance felt himself adjusting so he could press even closer, letting out a hot pant of air as the two’s lips separated for a breather, leaving Lance propped halfway on his knees, arms draped over Keith’s shoulders and the Cuban was bent at the waist, Keith supporting his weight from where he sat across from him, legs crossed and hands steadying Lance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Keith let out a low breath, eyes locking with Lance’s and Lance shivered at how dark they were, feeling more heat pool in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How’d I get so lucky?” Keith mumbled and Lance raises a brow questioningly, sitting back and dragging Keith after him. The red paladin chuckled, obligingly scooting closer until Lance was sure that there was no more room between them, Lance practically in Keith’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you get so lucky with what? Hm? What’s up, Samurai?” He asked, keeping his arms looped around Keith’s neck and dragging his fingers against Keith’s scalp lightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Keith let out a pleased hum, one hand resting neutrally against Lance’s waist and the other rubbing absent circles into his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Lance resisted the urge to shiver, curiosity overriding his urge to resume the heated kiss the two had been sharing a moment ago, though the heat didn’t seep away, only festered and Lance knew he’d be pressing back into Keith eagerly as before right after his curiosity was satisfied.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“With you,” Keith answered after a moment and Lance felt his heart jolt, pink cheeks going red. “I guess I got lucky with you. With this. A few months ago I was still assuming you hated my ass for being an anti-social jerk face—“ Lance snorted in amusement, “—and now here we are, making out in... in </span>
  <span class="s2">our</span>
  <span class="s1">spot.” Keith mumbled between them, a small smile on his face and Lance was melting, eyes soft and smile fucking love struck and he knew he was whipped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Keith’s questioning gaze looked up to meet his own Lance startled slightly, straightening as he worked out an answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling guiltily, he admitted shamefully, “Yeah... I kinda didn’t like that loner jerk face you always had on, it made me feel like you didn’t want to put effort into anything, into anyone here, I guess. Made it seem like you had somewhere better to be,” he chuckled again and Keith chuckled with him, shaking his head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m glad we know better now,” he said softly, and Lance shifted until he was being comfortably cradled by Keith, his head tucked against the other’s shoulder and soft locks of mullet tickling his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He smiled and nodded against Keith’s neck, pressing a kiss to the warm skin there, “I am too. Imagine looking back one day and laughing at how dumb we were, hating each other because we were both too stubborn to talk.” He chuckled, and pressed closer to Keith, content with their current positions as the heat from before began trickling away to be replaced with a soft warmth that filled his heart with love .</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Keith murmured an agreement, his head tilted so it rested against Lance’s and the red paladin added thoughtfully, “Maybe now we can get to know each other even better...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Lance grinned softly, eyes glued to Keith’s soft expression as he replied quietly, “I’d like that...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like that a lot too, Lover boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>